What Can't Be Seen
by DarkDeatheez
Summary: Even if you win, you're not always right. Even if you're always right, you don't always win. Even with his Emperor's Eye, there are things he just can't see. No one can be perfect. Not even Akashi Seijuurou. One-Sided AkaKuro, IzuKuro, Fem!Kuro A/N: I did this because I ship IzuKuro as much as TakaKuro and AkaKuro!
1. Prologue: How?

**How?**

* * *

How did things come to be like this in the first place?  
What had led to Kuroko Tetsuya being admitted in the hospital in a comatose state?  
Because of Akashi Seijuurou?  
Because of Mayuzumi Chihiro?  
That is something they wouldn't know.  
After all, they aren't the female bluenette...  
They wouldn't be able to understand any bring that had happened to her...

* * *

A/N: For those who like using Wattpad much more than , I have my own Wattpad account. It is also called DarkDeatheez. Please feel free to check it out.

Yeah! I do have an Wattpad account!


	2. Chapter 1: Regrets in the Rain

**Regrets in the Rain**

* * *

Nothing was new for Akashi Seijuurou today. Only a few day ago, he has just won against Seirin by one-point. Replaced Kuroko Tetsuya with Mayuzumi Chihiro. Same old thing like usual. If only knew how wrong he was. When you win, you're not always right. Even you are right, you don't always win. Not even his Emperor's Eye can see through everything. There are just some things that humans are blind to see. No one is perfect...

"Gomen...Gomen...I couldn't protect you...I wasn't strong enough protect you... It's my fault..."

Peeking around a corner, he found Kurami Kazuto. A classmate. A teammate. Always second to him in everything. Always holding a cold and calculating gaze. But there he was, sobbing into his hands, soaked in the rain. Somehow, Akashi felt rooted to his spot.

"Gomen...Gomen..."

He really wanted to walk away. What does he have to do with a lowly human who would show their emotions so freely? For some reason, he felt uneasy. Why? That was something he as unsure of, but he knew he needed to find out why.

"Gomen Tetsuya..."

That alone was able to shock Akashi. What is happening here? Is there something wrong with Tetsuya? What is wrong with her? Is this even the Tetsuya he is thinking about?

Suddenly, a ringtone went off.

Kurami then took out his plain black cellphone and answered the call.

"Hello?...Riko? What is it?"

Riko? Wasn't that the name of Seirin's female coach? If he knows Tetsuya and that coach, he must have a connection to Seirin.

A small, but sad smile appeared on Kurami's lips, "I see…"

Kurami then cast his eyes downward, "There isn't any progress…I'll come visit the hospital this weekend…Just take care of Tetsuya while I'm gone…Thanks…"

Hospital? What does Tetsuya have anything to do with a hospital?

Just then, Kurami tucked his phone away and began walking to the gym in the soaked uniform. The sad smile never once left his face, even after basketball practice had ended.


	3. Chapter 2: Seeing Her

**Seeing Her**

* * *

It was once again weird. For the past few days, Akashi would see Kurami very often. Not just at class or basketball practice. Akashi would spot him somewhere random. Like yesterday, when he was at a high-class restaurant with his parents, he had seen Kurami from the 3rd floor. Now this time, he had spotted him in the same train. The train to Tokyo.

Now, Akashi has suspicions about his fellow classmate and teammate. Not once had Kurami made a move to leave at one of the stops, meaning he was heading straight towards Tokyo.

Once he saw Kurami going into a different direction, he let his suspicions about Kurami go, but only for now.

With Kurami, on the other hand, was heading straight towards the hospital. Specifically to meet up with a certain basketball team.

Nearing the entrance, he could spot 5 familiar figures. Riko, Hyuuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi, and Kagami.

Weakly, he greeted them, "Yo."

In return they all gave their own little greeting and went inside, and stopped in front of Room 503.

If you looked at the plate, you could see "Kuroko Tetsuya" written on it.

Stepping in, Tetsuya was still the same as she was before. Still in her comatose state, like when she was first admitted in. But…just…more peaceful…

Slowly walking towards her bedside and sitting down on the chair, Kurami touched a strand of her beautiful long and silky sky blue hair, "Ne, Tetsuya…You look so peaceful…" he then chuckled to himself, "I wonder what you are currently dreaming of…"

The room was in silence. No sound was made. They still wonder how it got to this…First, Seirin all vowed to be Japan's #1. Then they kept rising, just to fall short because of the Generation of Miracles' former captain, Akashi Seijuurou. They can say it's his fault…right?

Just suddenly, the wall was pounded in by a fist.

Kagami was trying hard to hold in his tears.

"Damn it…It is all that bastard's fault…If it wasn't for him…she wouldn't be like this in the first place…"

Everyone started at him and his shaking form, trying to hold back their own tears.

Really…how did it become like this?

They really want the answer to that question. Even if the answer is right in front of them, they don't want to know. Is it because they were all too weak to protect her? Was it because of Akashi Seijuurou breaking her heart? Or was it because Mayuzumi Chihiro replaced her?

All they know for sure...that were too weak to protect her…emotionally…

Without their own conscious knowing, tears dripped down their faces. Out of all of them, Izuki and Kurami cried the hardest.

Kurami was Tetsuya's cousin. He could have warned her! He could have done something to protect her! He knew something was wrong that day! But why didn't…why wasn't he able to protect in her in the least…?

Izuki, on the other hand, only wanted her to be awake and smile again. Because of his Eagle-Eye, he had to take care of her, like a mother would. From this point, his motherly attitude started to form into love. He just wanted to see her look at him with those beautiful blue eyes. Why couldn't he help her? Is it because he was powerless? Just…why?

_Please wake up…for me…for all of us…_

* * *

**A/N: I know like I'm producing these chapter really fast...but yesterday (which was 2/17/14), I had stayed home and wrote a lot of fanfiction stories and saved them on to my computer. And no flame please! Feedback is ok. Tips are ok. Just NO flames! Just...pwease!**


	4. Chapter 3: Knowing the Truth

**Knowing the Truth**

* * *

Once again, the group was making a visit to the hospital. Somehow, along the way, Kise started tailing them. Slowly, other Generation of Miracles' members started following. Momoi dragged Aomine along. Midorima was roped into it because of Takao. Murasakibara had nothing else to do after buying his snacks. Akashi scared them, but joined because he found the group to be suspicious.

None of them looked like their usual happy selves. His teammate/classmate was with them. He had his own suspicions about his teammate being related to them in some form. Tetsuya was missing from the whole bunch.

Although they were trying to be inconspicuous, it didn't help when you have colorful blobs of hair. It attracts attention just like a moth to a flame.

They looked at the sign of the door the whole Seirin team and Kurami, had just passed through.

The reaction was significant. Kise's bubbly personality dropped. Momoi covered her mouth. Aomine glared at the sign just like he would to Kagami. Midorima dropped his lucky item. Takao stood their stupefied. Murasakibara dropped all his snacks on to the floor. Akashi narrowed his eyes at the plate.

Is this what they mean? That Tetsuya is currently in the hospital?

Feeling his anger surge in him, he opened to the door. What he saw wasn't a pretty sight. Tetsuya was laying down on the bed with IVs hooked onto her everywhere.

Seirin glared at the people standing at the door, especially at the red-head. It doesn't currently matter if he could harm them in seconds. Their anger is far too large to care about that in the current situation.

Kagami was the first to react, "What the fuck are you guys doing here!?"

"My question is why I don't know about this," replied Akashi.

Kagami, then picked him up by his collar and shouted at him, "Why the fuck do you think we would tell you!? It's fucking because of you that she is currently in the hospital!"

Riko intervened before anything could get more violent, "Kagami-kun! Please don't do this here!"

Reluctantly, Kagami let go of Akashi's collar and returned to the spot he was at before.

"Um…Can you tell us what is currently going on? Why is Tetsu-chan in the hospital in the first place?" Momoi asked, feeling tears stinging her eyes at her friend's current condition.

Unlike with Akashi, no one made a move to shout or hit her.

Stepping up, all Riko said was, "Tetsuya-chan has been in a comatose state for 2 weeks already."

The newcomers eyes' considerably widened at the answer.

Kise, who was already in tears, asked, "H-H-How did this happen to Kurokocchi?"

Kagami sneered at the question and pointed the Rakuzan captain, "Shouldn't you asked him? After all, since he always win, he is always right. So, shouldn't he know everything?"

Even the other Generation of Miracles found his reply weird. Akashi may win and be right like almost all the time…but isn't that stretching it too much? Even he shouldn't know everything. Somehow, they couldn't help but think it had something to do with him.

"How does Akashi has to do with Kuroko's current state?" asked Midorima, narrowing his eyes.

Kagami scoffed at this, "He has everything to do with her."

They had now lost track of where this was going.

Kagami continued, "Who the fuck replaced Kuroko with this damn Mayuzumi!?"

The answer had somehow become clearer to all of them. None of them liked where this was going. Especially, Akashi, the one who supposedly the cause of Tetsuya's current state.

Kagami partially seemed satisfied with the shocked faces, showing that they were understanding where this was heading, "Do you think she would fucking hurl herself off the fucking rooftop for fucking no reason!?"

"W-W-What? What do you mean? Tetsu-chan tried committing suicide?" uttered Momoi, crying her eyes out at the revelation.

"This is bullshit!"

Everyone looked at the fuming Aomine, who walked up to Akashi and shouted in his face, "You may be our former captain! But that doesn't give you the damn right to torture Tetsu in this way!"

Aomine left the hospital room to vent his anger out on something. Just anything would do!

"W-Wait! Aomine-kun!"

Momoi ran after her childhood friend.

Midorima pushed up his spectacles, "We are going, Takao."

Takao muttered a "Ok" before following Midorima out the room.

Murasakibara simply said, "I need to go back to Akita…"

Kise, understanding the situation, left the room without a word.

Izuki, who was still glaring the Rakuzan's Point Guard, stomped up to him and pushed him out the room, "Get the fuck out of here!" and slammed the door on him.

Akashi was still standing in front of Room 503.

_It's my…fault…?_

* * *

**A/N: Please review/favorite/follow if you like it. Feedback please! And I'm gonna had to school now XD**

**Sorry for the character bashing...but I needed to do it!**


	5. Help!

**Not An Update**

* * *

Sorry that this isn't a update. Right now I am kinda stuck. I got this story and I even have the ending in mind. But from what I currently have, I have done nothing with Akashi after Chapter 3. Nothing is planned out for him. There is no conflict between him and Izuki, or anyone at all. I never thought of how he would make up with everyone. And Akashi is not the _only_ at fault here. Though it wasn't stated directly, the other Generation of Miracles are at fault too, but Akashi has most of the fault. I would be glad if any of you could help me out. I am a beginner, a novice, what ever you want to call me. I am not a great author. I don't know if I have said this before, but I usually end a story as soon as I lose all ideas for where the story should head. Honestly, I don't want to end this story like I did with the One Piece story I have. Although I can't believe I'm saying this...please help me out with the story. I want my readers to contribute to this story if they like to. Either Review or PM me.

:D

-DarkDeatheez here!

Added on 2/25/14:

I hope someone who kindly help here. I do understand it has been over 3 days since I last update, which is fairly short, as I like to an author who updates weekly. My limit is 2 weeks. If Writer's Block is still affecting me by the end of the 2 weeks (which is now till 3/11/14), I will put this story on a hiatus, or maybe even discontinue it. There will be a slight chance after I put it on a hiatus or discontinue it. I hope anyone who kindly offer their help with my story. I'm still a beginner at writing, well on at least when it comes to stories. Well, I'm out from here then!

Added on 3/4/14:

Well, someone has given me a few ideas, and I am very grateful. I won't tell you who they are...yet. But they know who they are. They should know. Even though I have gotten rid of my current problem, that doesn't mean Writer's Block is still hunting me...

Added on 3/27/14:

So I'm back...without another chapter. Because I found myself to be super duper lazy(which I am not proud of, by the way), I decided to put this up for adoption if anyone want to adopt it. I'll put a separate update for more information.

:3

You don't know how disappointed I am...

I wanted to try and finish a story...but of course I won't finish...

Curse myself and my lazy tendencies...


	6. Announcement of somesort

**_A/N: This was something I wanted to share, but I wasn't able to publish it because it has nothing to do with fanfics. So I wanted to share this, and this is something I wrote a while back when I was bored. Then again, when am I never bored? Anyways, what I wrote is something that means a lot of myself and I hope I will remember for years to come. And this shows a part of..._**

**_...me..._**

* * *

**Me**

* * *

I want to die,

Yet I won't.

Is this a curse?

Or is this a gift?

Thoughts bring me to the brink of insanity,

Others keep me lingering in the world.

I want my problem to perish,

Yet they won't.

For this is life,

And I am powerless.

Seeking for an impossible perfection,

That will never be reached.

I am weak,

Flaws everywhere.

Want to change,

Yet don't have to power to change anything.

Forever chasing the impossible,

The fake perfection,

For all of eternity.

* * *

_**A/N: You could call this good news if you want to, I don't personally know if you would. Another reason for posting this here is to announce the fact that I am going to put up Chapter 4 later! WHOOOOOHOOO! **_

_**Pushing aside my excitement...I'll have it up no later than Sunday, if I'm lucky that I don't have much schoolwork/homework and if I am not lazy, I will do it.**_

_**Yes...shoot me for being a very lazy person. It is not my fault here. :3 I want cookies when I finish this. Someone need to make me 100+ chocolate chip cookies when I am done with this fanfic for putting so much effort into this, in my standards anyway. And make sure Atsushi-kun(Murasakibara) doesn't take any cookies... :3 then he will end up eating all of them. Once sec! Make then vanilla chocolate chips!**_


	7. Help Stop SOPA!

SOPA!

* * *

Help stop SOPA!

SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc. Please help stop SOPA.

Go to this website to help us all stops SOPA. .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

About 70,000 more signs are needed. The deadline is 3/19/2014! A week from now! Help us stop SOPA!

* * *

**A/N: I'm am sorry for those who I have let down because I didn't update on last Sunday. **

******I had quite a few assignments to catch up on because I just missed _one_ period of class...And guess what? I have like 5 assignments plus my other work from other classes...**

**************Not just that. I don't really think I have to repeat this...but I'm a super-duper lazy person who rather watch Fluffy Rainbow MLP Ponies or Fluffy Rainbow Unicorns rather than using that time to write up more chapters. **

******************************Yes, and I give you approval to shoot me for that. Preferably, I hope you don't kill me using my trustworthy scissors. And I do have like a drawer full of scissors of different shapes, sizes, and kinds (except for those safety scissors that kids use). Maybe that is why I love the Akashi who uses scissors in fanfics...maybe..**

******************************Getting off topic here!**

******************************Due to all the projects and assignments given to me and the Band things going on, I will _not_ be posting until Spring Break most likely.**

******************************I REPEAT!**

******************************I WILL _NOT_ BE POSTING UNTIL SPRING BREAK!**

******************************And _please_ help us stop SOPA! I don't want fan-arts and all those goodies to be erased! And it _includes_ fanfics! Meaning this website! Please help stop SOPA! I don't want all these gems of fanfics to be erased just because of the stinking stupid SOPA!**


	8. Official Adoption

ADOPTION!

* * *

Though I am regretfully and reluctantly doing this…I am doing this…

'What Can't Be Seen' is now officially up for adoption.

To adopt the story, you would have to PM(Private Message) me. With you message, you have to include how you plan to change the story and what you plan on doing with it.

If you have no idea on what you want to do, I already planned it out beforehand. You could take my idea and change it whatever way you want to.

Don't forget to include any sweets or desserts for me!

You have to include strawberry shortcake, chocolate chip cookies, and vanilla milkshakes! Those are required! :3

* * *

A/N: Don't forget the goodies... :3


End file.
